discordant_harmonyfandomcom-20200215-history
Weaver. Entry 01: The Agora
Designation: Weaver Log Number: 01 BEGIN LOG **A clear, female voice begins to speak** "Today has been a day of unexpected revelations.... It has been revealed to me that Banixia is not the only world that has suffered from infection of the Glitch. Rather, there are other worlds that also contain the virus, some now down to a base organic level into animals, and more alarmingly into advanced sentient life forms - humans. I had found my way into the Agora and was searching the stalls for anything that might be of use to myself on this venture. I happened across some sort of robotic humanoid, later coined a 'Bio-Robotic', and noted that in it's possession was a rifle of exquisitely advanced technology that merited further study. Upon approaching this "Bio-Robotic", it proceeded to grasp out at what I can only describe as a 'Man-imal', in that for one instant, it was a man, and the next a man-wolf hybrid. Fortunately, coding still worked upon this creature and I made a tactical retreat to a nearby door that had been opened by one of the denizens of the Agora. It was during this time that the market was accosted by a creature, known what I can only assume as colloquially as a 'Minotaur'. The creature proceeded to accost an individual, and foolishly I assisted the individual in the hope that he might survive. Little did I know of the horror that I had permitted to exist. Swiftly dealt with, I passed through the door into what appears to be some sort of antiquated office on a feral jungle planet, wherein I became acquainted with a large number of individuals, each more different than the last. I took this time to process what had happened under the guise of studying a game called 'Chess'. (Note: It is an odd game, solely comprised of coloured pieces which one assumes are moved about the board in a tactical fashion until one side has triumphed over the other.) For a moment, there was peace as the other inhabitants of the room made amiable discourse and introductions to one another, and then we were joined by it. The glitch. The error in the code. The walking, breathing, talking amalgamation of everything Banixia has sought to outright OBLITERATE. Sitting calm as a medicated infant in his chair and prattling on about balance. For a moment I nearly felt the glitch take over - the quickening of the heart, blood rushing to my feet, the intolerable itch upon the skin. As it happened, the world we were in had the appropriate anti-virus software installed (Note: Make haste in learning that code Weaver, if he is to remain in this party of adventurers, you will need it) and we were not at risk of infection. Best to head to quarantine on return to Banixia for evaluation to be sure. At this point, I separated myself from the glitch so as to not prolong exposure to it's vileness. When replenished and able to think clearly, I sought to investigate the Agora. It appears that the intention was to clear the market space with haste. The creature somehow suddenly happened to exist, and set upon wreaking havoc in the marketplace. The wolf-men hybrids, were of a dark-skinned descent, one would deduce native to areas with moderate to high levels of sunlight and close proximity to the ocean. When exterminated, they return to human form. Their appearance was not dissimilar to that of the glitch. I believe the two might be related. Furthermore, the 'Minotaur' remains were seen to be shaping and reshaping themselves in some sort of chaotic fashion, though the new forms would not remain *a pause* consistent, instead dissolving and forming another. Again, this might support evidence that the Agora is indeed infected with the Glitch. If so, defensed must be erected upon Banixia to ensure no carriers of the virus enter our world. For now I must rest. Through Perfection Lies Unity Weaver